Interim
by Tresa Cho
Summary: Marus/Urban Small deleted scene from Wolfcy, just after Urban was injured.


The door shut behind Oliza, and Urban swallowed hard. He could feel the birds around him moving on the floors above, below, and outside the door. He wasn't worried anyone would get in. Oliza would most likely see personally to anyone trying to enter the room, but he would rather face his attackers again than think about spending the night by himself, his leg throbbing. Alone.

Tapping at the window drew his attention. He glanced up to see Marus perched on the sill, one hand pressed to the wall to balance himself so that he didn't tumble backwards. "I didn't do it," Marus said quietly. "Please don't call the guards."

Urban narrowed his eyes at the raven. It was much easier for avians to lie than his people. Birds didn't wear their hearts on their sleeves.

"You have to believe me. I wouldn't do that to Oliza," Marus whispered harshly. That Urban could believe. Marus wouldn't do anything that would catapult Urban ahead of him in their competition for Oliza's affection. Marus frowned suddenly. "Are you… crying?" he asked sharply, and then snapped his mouth shut. It was an inappropriate question for him to ask as an avian gentleman.

Urban scraped his hand across his cheeks, unsurprised to find wetness. "Yes, not that it matters to you. I'm stuck here until morning and I'm in excruciating pain." Marus tilted his head curiously.

"Didn't they give you medicine?" he asked cautiously. Urban was slightly amused that Marus was still perched on the sill.

"Not… the physical kind…" Urban relented, the pain medication in his system wearing at his normal defenses. "You can come in. I'm not supposed to move, so you don't have to worry." Urban waved at the bird. Marus carefully climbed down from his perch and stepped closer to the bed. Even his avian reserve didn't prevent the flinch when he saw the extent of Urban's injuries.

"I should let you rest," he murmured. He turned to go, and Urban's hand shot out. He missed Marus' wrist and caught his loose blouse instead. Marus jumped and whirled as Urban snatched his hand back, disgusted with his own action. He balled his hand into a fist and closed his eyes, slapping his hand against the bed.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Urban hissed out his frustration. He realized he was trembling. Marus was looking at him so strangely his words choked off.

"Do you need something?" Marus asked softly. "Water?"

"Please don't go," Urban heard himself whisper. Marus flushed brightly, and Urban closed his eyes, having anticipated the reaction. He felt heat draw near, and when he opened his eyes again, he found Marus standing close to the bed, a frown on his lips.

"You look terrible," the raven said, fidgeting on his feet. He let his eyes skim the injury. "Does it really hurt that badly?" Urban covered his eyes with a hand, feeling stress and the medication wearing him down. The bed dipped suddenly, and Urban swept his hand down. Marus was kneeling on the bed, silently awaiting permission to climb up.

Eyes wide with surprise, Urban scooted over and Marus crawled to the head of the bed. "Oliza would never let me hear the end of it, and I was raised never to leave a woman in distress," he said, eyes glinting slightly in the candlelight. Urban couldn't find the words to a quick comeback. Marus flicked his eyes to the door. "They aren't going to come in to check on you?"

"Not till morning. I'm supposed to be unconscious about now," Urban confirmed. Marus nodded, almost to himself, and glanced back at Urban and, in a rare action, caught Urban's eyes.

"I'll stay here till you fall asleep," he said. Urban blinked. Marus peered at him curiously. "That's what serpiente do, is it not?" Urban nodded slowly. Marus set his lips firmly. "Well, lie down and rest so I can get out of here." The raven stretched out on his side and propped his head up in one of his hands, carefully not touching Urban.

Urban shifted until he was lying on his back, his leg panging with the movement. Marus had fallen silent above him, the cautious breathing of one who was unfamiliar with sharing a bed. The raven was radiating tension, making the air warmer than normal. Urban smiled to himself and tilted his head towards the other warm body in the bed. Marus' heart was beating so quickly it was a mere hum under the soft sounds of his breathing. He closed his eyes and reached up with one of his hands, lightly grasping Marus' shirt with his fingers. Marus drew in his stomach to flinch away from the touch, but didn't move otherwise.

Marus started to speak, his voice a low murmur as he recited poetry in the Old Language. There was no purpose to the poems, just sound and the gentle rumble of his body as he spoke to help lull Urban to sleep. The last thing Urban remembered was the feeling of a blanket being drawn over him, careful and mindful of his injury.


End file.
